Meta Knight (Super Smash Flash 2)
Meta Knight is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2 and is now a completely independent character, not tied with Kirby as he was in the first game. Meta Knight also comes with a complete new moveset that is directly taken from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His sprites are completely custom made and based on his appearance in Brawl, as opposed to 's brawlified sprites from Kirby Super Star Ultra. He uses voice clips from Brawl. Meta Knight currently ranks 1st on the current tier list (the highest ranked Kirby character, and the tier position he holds in Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Meta Knight has a good air and ground game, amazing recovery options, has good reach in almost all of his attacks due to having a disjointed hitbox, has good attack speed, good combo ability and kill moves in his forward and down smashes, sweet spotted neutral aerial, Dimensional Cape and the initial hitbox of Shuttle Loop. His fast dashing speed results in a good dash dance and leads into strong mind games. Meta Knight has five midair jumps and can use all of his specials to recover, thus giving him one of the best (if not the best) recoveries in the current demo. He is also one of the best edge guarders and he is amazing at gimping his opponents. Meta Knight still has his flaws in being a lightweight, along with his slow falling speed makes him easy to be KO'ed vertically and horizontally. He has problems dealing with characters who can out range him such as . He lacks a projectile and a way to deal with high-priority ones outside of his small frame & very low crouch. However, his pros overshadow his cons and that's why he is ranked at the top of the list. Even with the nerfs he recieved from being broken in Brawl and the nerfs from last demo; Meta Knight is still an efficient character. However, Meta Knight appears to have a small player base and has poor representation in online tournaments. However, he takes top positions in tournaments due to the prowess of Lunary, who normally takes first place in most tournaments. Attributes Meta Knight's transition from Brawl to SSF2 shows him receiving some nerfs, but being overall re-balanced. Meta Knight has good reach in the majority of his attacks with most of them being fast. Some of his attacks have a good deal of transcendent priority in them. Meta Knight has great recovery options due to him having five midair jumps, all his specials can be used as recovery moves and he has the ability to glide. Meta Knight has a good air game, despite his poor air speed, he possesses fast, long reach and damage racking aerials . He also has a solid ground game with his fast tilts, smashes and grabs. He has a decent grab game, possessing the sixth longest grab in the current demo (tied with ). His forward throw can chain grab the majority of the cast while his down throw can chain grab big characters and fast fallers. He has some good kill moves with his down smash (second hit), forward smash, sweet spotted neutral air and Shuttle Loop (initial hitbox). He has good ground mobility with him possessing the eighth fastest dashing speed and he can use the Dimensional Cape to move around the battlefield by ground canceling it to get rid of the ending lag, which is also useful for mix ups. Due to his small size he is less vulnerable to shield stabbing then other characters. He also has a fast roll and air dodge. Meta Knight is good at gimping opponents which is also one his best killing options. He can out-prioritize certain projectiles with some of his attacks while also being able to avoid some due to his small stature. Due to the combination of his fast attacks, good range, good ground mobility, small stature and being able to deal with most projectiles gives Meta Knight one of the best approach options in the game. Even though Meta Knight lacks a projectile; he still possesses a good camping game. However, Meta Knight light weight and low falling speed makes him easy to KO vertically and horizontally. He lacks a projectile while at the same time having trouble dealing with ones that are high in priority or that are transcendent which gives him problems approaching. Meta Knight may have trouble KO'ing players who perform good D.I. and characters with great momentum canceling. The majority of his attacks are multi-hit ones that are easy to SDI out of which can give him trouble racking up damage. Even with the nerfs he received; Meta Knight attributes still make him one of the best characters in the current demo. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9a Meta Knight has mainly received nerfs from last demo. The nerfs he received went to his recovery, safe options, damage output and his approach options. He has received few a buffs, but was nerfed overall. However, Meta Knight is one of only two characters from last demo, who were top five on the tier list, to not have their nerfs make them less effective. Aesthetics * Attributes * * * Ground attacks * * * Aerial attacks * * * ** * Grabs and throws * * ** Special moves * * ** ** ** ** * ** In competitive play Match Ups Notable Players Active None Inactive *Lunary *Tundra Tier placement history Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! update Metaknight.png|Meta Knight's first line art in the DOJO!!. Metaknight1.png|Meta Knight taunting on a platform in Mushroom Kingdom III. Metaknightdabess2.png|Meta Knight using his up aerial in Sand Ocean. Metaknight3.png|Meta Knight using his forward aerial in Dream Land. Metaknight4.png|Meta Knight, , and jumping in Hylian Skies. Trivia *The game sometimes writes his name as "MetaKnight". *Like in Brawl, Meta Knight is the only character to have all his specials be used as a recovery and put him into a helpless state. *Meta Knight's first art is a pixel rendition of his artwork in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *As of v0.9b, Meta Knight can no longer glide when initiated from his jumps just like Sora. However, he can still glide when initiated from Shuttle Loop, But this doesn't allow him to go up. *He is currently the only character to obtain the same tier placement as he was in one of the offical Smash Bros. games, that game being Super Smash Bros. Brawl. External links *Meta Knight's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:First-party characters